


Кто же ты?

by xex



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Hatred, Missing Scene, Murder, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xex/pseuds/xex
Summary: Что если события 15 серии закончились совсем по-другому? И финал у Со ИнУ не так печален?
Kudos: 8





	Кто же ты?

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела написать одно, но получилось другое. Была мысль что в конце Донсик с ИнУ пойдут гасить полицейских, но опять же что-то пошло не так. Возможно будет или продолжение или же я допишу то, что есть. Не знаю. Мой ноут все так же не работает поэтому очень сложно писать все это на телефоне. И ещё одно, у меня траблы с этими метками, я в них путаюсь лол

Один удар, второй, Донсик бьёт топором по заблокированной двери, но с каждым последующим ударом на двери остаются только лишь мелкие царапины. Черт возьми! Он отбрасывает топор и снова подходит к Джихуну, трясет его за плечи, но тот только что-то неразборчиво мычит. Проклятье, нужно как-то выбраться отсюда, и как можно быстрее. Юк Донсик выпрямляется и смотрит то на дверь, то на бессознательное тело своего бывшего директора.

Донсик в ответ молчит, всё так же смотрит в камеру, и Со ИнУ находит это забавным.

— Предлагаю тебе игру…  
— Донсик, не слушай его! — Богён перебивает ИнУ.  
— Заткнись!

На лице Донсика паника: он никак не ожидал такого поворота событий. Разве она не должна сейчас быть с группой полицейских, подготавливая арест его директора? То есть Богён сейчас в заложниках у ИнУ?

— Давай поиграем, — из ниоткуда раздается голос Со ИнУ, и это не звучит как вопрос. Донсик оглядывается по сторонам, замечает камеру в левом углу комнаты, которая смотрит прямо на него. Когда ответ не поступает, ИнУ продолжает, — ты же хочешь выйти?

— Хорошо, что я должен сделать? — В любом  
случае, Донсик должен узнать что задумал этот психопат, а соглашаться или нет, он подумает.

— Я знал, что тебе будет интересно! — Со ИнУ звучит счастливо. — Если ты хочешь выбраться из комнаты, то ты должен убить Джихуна. Признайся, ты же давно хотел его убить! Так сделай это! Я предоставляю тебе такой шанс.

— Юк Донсик, нет!

— Я сказал тебе замолчать! Почему ты вечно так раздражаешь?! — ИнУ произносит это с презрением, а после еле слышится неразборчивый приглушённый голос Богён.

— Я завязал ей рот! Слишком много шума от этой женщины. На чем я остановился? Ах, да. Убьешь его, и я тут же открою тебе дверь. Видишь у кресла кейс? Это тот, что подготовил для тебя мой отец. Возьмёшь его и сможешь начать новую жизнь. Так что, Донсик?

— А что если я этого не сделаю?

— Я убью Богён.

— Где гарантии, что ты не убьешь ее после того, как я выполню уговор?

— Их нет. Просто верь мне. Ты убиваешь Джихуна, я выпускаю тебя, а когда приедет полиция, я скажу, что это самооборона. Давай же. Это весело!

— Чертов псих. — Бормочет себе под нос Донсик.

Он подходит к стене с холодным оружием, внимательно осматривает многочисленные ножи и кинжалы. Его взгляд меняется, когда он видит маленький изящный тонкий нож, и сердце пропускает удар, стоит только взять его в руки. С неожиданным трепетом Донсик проводит пальцем по холодному металлу и с совершенно безумной улыбкой разворачивается на пятках, направляясь к связанному на кресле Джихуну.

Богён пораженно наблюдает за действиями своего друга через экран ноутбука, она кажется задерживает дыхание от того, что видит. В то время как Со ИнУ смотрит с широкой улыбкой, жадно ловит каждое движение своего подчинённого. Неужели он правда это сделает?

Мягко ступая по паркету, Донсик подходит к Джихуну, смотрит на него безразличным взглядом и нависает над ним. Последнее, что видит Юк Донсик, прежде чем вонзить нож в живот мужчины, — это его в ужасе широко раскрытые глаза. Нож входит в тело мягко, как в масло, Донсик вытаскивает его и вонзает вновь. Со Джихун хрипит ему куда-то в ухо, и Донсик понимает, что ему это нравится. В этом нет совершенно ничего ужасного. Сознание будоражит тот факт, что он тот, кто слышит последний звук, исходящий от этого человека. Больше никто не может это услышать. Удивительное чувство. Наверное, то же самое испытывал Со ИнУ, совершая все свои убийства? В комнате воцаряется оглушительная тишина. Горячая кровь приятно обжигает правую руку и часть живота. «Ветровку уже не отмыть, жаль».

ИнУ восхищённо смотрит на Донсика, молча открывает ему дверь. На мониторе парень вытирает нож об колено Дэихуна, мотает головой, разминая шею, забирает кейс и выходит из комнаты. Облегчённо откидываясь на спинку стула, Со ИнУ выключает видео. Он рад, что Донсик не подвёл его сейчас, хотя он не надеялся до конца, что тот сделает это. А этот парень не так прост как кажется. Иногда он заставляет Ину восхищаться им.

Немигающим взглядом Богён смотрит в выключенный монитор ноутбука, не веря своим глазам. Нет, Донсик не мог убить человека! Он скорее себе навредит, чем кому-то. Этого просто не может быть!

— Удивлена? — ИнУ смеётся и наставляет на нее дуло двухствольного оружия. — Все люди психи, и Юк Донсик не исключение.

— Босс! Вы куда пропали? Я вас искал! — Чхильсон радостно спешит к Донсику. Лицо мужчины становится озадаченным, как только он замечает кровь на его куртке.

— Босс!

Крепко сжимая нож в правой руке, Донсик смотрит на Чхильсона из-под челки и стремительным шагом наступает на него, резко вонзает острие ножа в бок мужчины. Пальцы больно сжимают плечо Юк Донсика. Безумная улыбка не сходит с его лица, он вытаскивает нож, засовывает в карман своей ветровки и отталкивает от себя Чхильсона.  
Изо рта мужчины пузырится кровь, он пытается что-то сказать. Донсик смотрит на это с презрением, а после достает телефон из заднего кармана штанов.

— ИнУ?

**Author's Note:**

> Снова мало ㅠㅠ  
> Хочу знать ваше мнение


End file.
